


00:00:00:00

by ChimMochi08



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, M/M, OOC, Soulmates AU, kenma is overprotective, kuroakaweek2020, kuroo is a babie, timer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimMochi08/pseuds/ChimMochi08
Summary: Kuroaka WeekDay 1: Soulmate AuIn which everyone has a timer in their wrists to show the countdown on when will they meet their soulmates. Akaashi didn't realized that Kenma's childhood friend was the one for him.ft. an overprotective Kenma
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	00:00:00:00

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wasn't going to write, but I absolutely love kuroaka and I just have to do it. This is really short and I hope you all enjoy it!!!! This is my first time writing Kuroaka ahh so I hope it was okay ^^ 
> 
> Also, this is not beta-d asdfghjkl english is not my first language so I'm sorry for the mistakes >.<

Akaashi bit his lip as he looked at his wrist, a number 00:00:07:13 is flashing as the countdown continues. In less than 8 minutes, Akaashi is bound to meet his soulmate. Akaashi doesn’t know what to do as he just sits down on his couch, waiting anxiously. ‘What if it was all a fluke?’ or ‘What if they don’t like me?!’ Akaashi’s mind consisted of thoughts like that as he lay down on his couch. 

“Hey Keiji, you okay there?” A voice asks, as Akaashi quickly sits up and he sees his roommate in the hallway. 

“I’m fine, Kenma just nervous” Akaashi says as he rubs his wrist. 

“Oh, I see good luck and I know they will be perfect for you” Kenma says, encouraging Akaashi. 

“Thank you Kenma, um are you going somewhere?” Keiji asks as he realizes that Kenma is wearing a coat he always uses when he goes outside.

“Yeah, my childhood friend is finally back here in Tokyo, and he’s picking me up to get some lunch” Kenma says as he walks past the living room to their shoe rack.

“Childhood friend? Do you mean um Kuro?” Akaashi asks as he is unsure if he said his name right.

“Yeah, he finally finished his studies in the US, so hopefully he’ll stay here for good in Japan” Kenma says as he puts on his shoes. 

Akaashi gets up and walks over Kenma. “I see, well I hope you and Kuro-san have a good day. Reunions are really nice” Akaashi says.

“True, ah I forgot my switch” Kenma says as he stands up and rushes to his room, leaving Akaashi near their main door. Akaashi chuckles as he knew Kenma wouldn’t survive without his switch or phone. Akaashi was about to go back when he accidentally knocked over their shoe rack, and their shoes fell on the ground. Akaashi let out a sigh as he started picking up the shoes and didn’t realize his timer was at 00:00:01:01. Once the shoes are all back in their proper places, he is about to go back to the couch when the doorbell rings. 

“Keiji, can you let him in?” Kenma says as he pokes his head from his bedroom. “I still can’t find my switch” Kenma adds. 

“Sure, and maybe you left it on the table?” Akaashi asks as he heads towards the door. 

“I’ll check it there and thanks!” Kenma says as he goes back to his room. 

Akaashi just shakes his head as he unlocks the door, and with confusion, he feels his heart started beating fast. Akaashi finally opens the door, and his eyes landed on a tall-handsome man with hair that defies gravity. Akaashi blushes as he meets hazel eyes staring at him. Then the timer finally ends.

00:00:00:00 

“Oh, hi” The man in front of him says with a blush adorning his cheeks that matches with Akaashi. 

“Hello, um Kenma will be out in a moment, he was just looking for his switch, but um yeah come in” Akaashi awkwardly says as he opens the door for him. 

“I see, thank you and I’m Kuroo Tetsurou by the way” Kuroo says as he enters the apartment. 

Akaashi leads him to the living room, “I’m Akaashi Keiji nice to meet you Kuroo-san” Akaashi says as they are both seated on the couch. 

“Yeah, it’s nice to meet you too, and thank you for taking care of Kenma; he can be very difficult” Kuroo says, causing Akaashi to agree. Both are just staring at each other with their faces in a shade of a rose as a new love is starting to blossom. 

“Um what’s with you two? I can see roses all over the place-” Kenma interrupts as he sees both of them. 

“Ah! Kenma look at you! Still so small as ever ahhh I miss you” Kuroo quickly jogs over his best friend and smothered him in hugs. Kenma made his ick face, but still returned his hug. 

“Shut up, and I see you are annoying as ever” Kenma says, causing Kuroo to laugh, and Akaashi watches their reunion, but his eyes never left Kuroo. 

“Akaashi, this is my annoying childhood friend Kuroo” Kenma introduced as he let go of Kuroo. 

“We kind of introduced ourselves already” Akaashi says as he plays with his fingers. 

“Oh” Kenma says as he saw Akaashi’s wrist. Kenma quickly pulled Kuroo’s right wrist to see if they match, and on Kuroo’s wrist, it was 00:00:00:00. 

“Kyanma!” Kuroo tries to pull his wrists away, but Kenma isn’t having it. 

“I see, Keiji I’m just going to say this. I know you are the best roommate-”

“I’m your only roommate, Kenma” 

“Anyways, what I’m saying is if you hurt Kuroo, I wouldn’t hesitate to kill you” Kenma says as he looks at Akaashi. Akaashi nervously nods as it was his first time seeing Kenma like that.

“Ahhh Kenma, don’t scare him” Kuroo says with a face that looks like a tomato.

“I’m just saying it cause you are a big baby, you cry easily, you throw tantrums-” Kenma was interrupted as Kuroo placed his hand on Kenma’s mouth.

“Please don’t listen to Kenma, he is just spouting this because he acts like my parent” Kuroo says, causing Akaashi to smile. While Kenma is struggling as he tries to get Kuroo’s hand off his mouth. 

“Don’t worry Kenma, I’ll take very good care of him” Akaashi says as Kuroo finally lets go. 

“Good, though if Kuro hurts you tell me so I can beat his ass” Kenma says. 

“Kenmaaaaaa, I would never hurt Akaashi-san” Kuroo says as he pouts and Akaashi swoons inside as he finds Kuroo very very cute. 

“Now that is settled, I am taking Kuroo since I haven’t seen him in years, don’t worry I’ll bring him back, and I’m pretty sure you two will be together for the next years” Kenma says as he slings his small bag to his side, while the two never stopped blushing. 

“Uh sure, well um take care you two” Akaashi says as he feels a little disappointed. Kenma bit his lip, trying not to laugh at the situation, knowing he was just joking. 

“I’m just kidding, Kuroo, you stay here, and I am going to the movies” Kenma says as he pushes Kuroo towards Akaashi. Which caused Kuroo to stumble, but luckily Akaashi was there to catch him. Kenma heads out to the door as Akaashi helps Kuroo. 

“S-Sorry and thank you” Kuroo says as he looks away. 

“It’s fine and Kenma, I thought you and Kuroo-san have plans?” Akaashi asks. 

“Yeah! what about our plans?” Kuroo asks as he confusingly looks at Kenma. 

“Changed of plans, you two hang out and I’ll be back! see you” Kenma says as he leaves, leaving the newly soulmates on their own. 

“So um I guess lets just hang out?” Kuroo awkwardly asks. 

“Sure, now I’m quite surprised” Akaashi says as he sits down on the sofa. 

“Surprised?” Kuroo asks as he hesitantly sits next to Akaashi with a good amount of space between them. 

“Hmm, you look like the type to charm people, but you turned out to be quite shy” Akaashi says. 

“I am full of charms! I-It’s just that I can’t believe how pretty my soulmate is, that’s why I’m nervous” Kuroo says causing Akaashi to blush. 

“Oh, well honestly I’m kind of nervous too since you are really handsome” Akaashi says as it was Kuroo’s turn to blush. 

Akaashi wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life with the shy handsome man in front of him, in fact he is excited to know more about him. With a smile, Akaashi starts to get to know Kuroo better and by the end of the day their hands are intertwined as they discuss about their lives. 

~ 

Kenma realized that it was late, and thankfully he didn’t forget his keys. He slowly enters the room and sees the TV is on. The only sound he can hear is from the TV, he wonders where the two are. As he was about to walk off, Kenma stops as he looks in front of him and smiles. He pulls out his phone and takes a photo of Akaashi and Kuroo cuddling on the couch as they sleep peacefully. 

  
  


THE END 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this is actually rushed, but um yeah I hope you all enjoyed it~ I love it when Kenma just gets overprotective about his friends sksksks but um yeah! feel free to scream with me about kuroaka or haikyuu in my twt: sweetkuroken 
> 
> I hope you all have a great day ^.^


End file.
